Kéziah
by Tatie Coupe-Gorge
Summary: Au temps des dinosaures, la première humaine naît sur Terre. Kéziah, fille d'un Roi démon et d'une succube, va devoir survivre dans un nouveau monde hostile où les humains ont remplacé les dinosaures dans un autre temps.


KÉZIAH

La Pangée. Terre des dinosaures. Des prairies à perte de vue, des chaînes de montagnes et des fleuves, d'immenses forêts tropicales, des enchaînements de dunes du désert… Tant de biomes en une terre, peuplée de nombreuses espèces de dinosaures.

Je suis née ici. Je suis sortie d'un œuf comme tous les dinosaures. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été différente d'eux. Si j'avais su que mon peuple disparaîtrait et que je serai la seule survivante des millions d'années plus tard… Notre temps est révolu, remplacé par des êtres humains, une espèce aux nombreux visages et aux nombreux corps. Ils ne se ressemblent que rarement de par le physique mais je peux vous dire une chose. Je les hais du plus profond de mon coeur.

J'aimerai tout vous raconter depuis le début. Après tout, vous ne devez sans doute rien comprendre. Des dinosaures, des humains, des millions d'années qui passent… C'est vrai que ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux. Dans l'histoire, vous me jugerez comme bon vous semble. Je ne serai que moi-même.

Comme je le disais, je suis sortie d'un œuf. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à peine sortie, et ma vue floue se portait en premier vers ces grains oranges et cette immense toile bleue au-dessus de moi. Puis, quand je clignais des yeux, je voyais une personne, de sexe indéterminé au premier abord. Cette personne posait son museau sur le mien et je m'étais mise à éternuer d'un coup. Cette personne sursauta un peu, puis vint me prendre dans ses pattes toutes griffues. Maman ? Mais bien sûr ! Je regardais mes propres petites mains comparées aux siennes qui étaient immenses. Ma Maman, Alouka. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ses premiers mots.

\- Bienvenue en Pangée, Kéziah.

Kéziah… C'était sensé être mon nom tout compte fait. Je répondis par un petit cri de bébé dinosaure. Je compris plus tard que ma Maman et moi étions les premiers humains de la Terre. Et pas n'importe quels humains. Maman me racontait que mon Père descendait d'un Roi démon et qu'il l'avait enfanté. Il s'appelait Aleister. Elle me disait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance et par définition, elle et Père avaient eu un rôle à accomplir sur Terre, puisque finalement, ils ne venaient pas d'ici. Ce qui faisait de moi la première humaine née sur Terre, qui devait accomplir un éternel dessein. Seulement, pendant la grossesse de Maman, Père fut tué par les cornes d'un Tricératops. Je ne l'ai donc jamais connu, mais Maman dit qu'il était digne, beau, élégant, un véritable Roi, et qu'il veillait sur nous deux dans le ciel, quelque part dans les ténèbres. Maman me dit aussi à cette époque où j'étais toute jeune enfant, que notre corps d'humain allait s'améliorer dans les millions d'années à venir. Je ne comprenais pas tout, étions-nous donc immortels ? Père était mort, pourtant. Ou alors voulait-ils que je donne naissance à d'autres humains qui eux aussi donneraient naissance à d'autres et ainsi de suite. De toute façon, nous étions une espèce assez spirituelle et douée de dons surnaturels. Maman savait faire bouger des objets rien qu'avec son regard. J'essayais de faire de même mais je n'y arrivais pour l'instant pas. A vrai dire, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, je venais d'avoir cinq ans et je faisais déjà la taille d'un bébé Tricératops. J'étais omnivore, je pouvais très bien dévorer un bébé herbivore puis manger des plantes ensuite. J'avais des yeux jaunes pleins de malice, des oreilles pointues, une queue touffue, le tout jusque-là comme Maman. J'avais des poils marrons sur la tête comme elle, elle me dit plus tard que ça s'appelle des cheveux. Nos mains et nos pieds étaient toutes griffues et nous avions des plumes sur le corps en guise de vêtements.

Maman m'emmenait souvent jouer près du lac avec des bébés Vélociraptors. Ils attrapaient le poisson et moi, eh bien… Je ne savais toujours pas nager. Maman me poussait souvent presque au bord du lac, mais une fois que je mettais le pied dedans, je ressortais en vitesse. Les Vélociraptors se moquaient de moi et quand je me sentais triste, je me rendais toujours sous les pattes de ma Maman quand elle était couchée sur l'herbe. Elle me réchauffait et m'encourageait, me disant qu'un jour, je serai bien plus forte que je ne le crois actuellement…

Dans la même année de mes cinq ans, l'atmosphère de la Terre devenait étrange. Il y avait de nombreuses tempêtes, et quelques jours après, il n'y avait plus d'eau dans le lac. A cause de ces intempéries, Maman décida qu'il fallait qu'on voyage pour trouver un coin où il y aurait de quoi vivre. Car avec ces tempêtes, les dinosaures partaient et les plantes mourraient car le soleil ne se montrait que rarement. Et ce matin-là, alors que je mangeais avec dégoût une vieille patte de Protoceratops, je regardais le ciel couvert d'une étrange brume, et ce soleil qui était rouge. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel spectacle. Maman me rejoignait, puis me poussait au dos avec son museau, rétractant ses plumes.

\- Ne tardons pas, Kéziah. Nous devons trouver un abri avant la prochaine tempête.

Notre petit gîte que nous habitions depuis ma naissance avait été terrassé par les nombreuses rafales de vent. Nous vagabondions donc de jour en jour, essayant de trouver un peu de nourriture mais c'était difficile, surtout quand les troupeaux de T-Rex s'aventuraient vers notre territoire. Nous nous cachions d'eux, nous étions bien trop faibles pour nous battre. Les mains de ma Maman étaient fragilisées, ses pieds nus étaient blessés mais elle continuait de marcher pour donner l'exemple.

Nous avions trouver un endroit où dormir, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Une pluie d'étoiles s'invitait à nous, et je fus réveillée par une explosion. Je réveillai ma Maman d'un coup de museau, elle était très fatiguée. Je sentais pourtant un danger imminent. Il y avait un petit troupeau de Brachiosaures non loin de nous et ils regardaient comme moi, cette pluie d'étoiles inquiétante à nos yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et j'aurai aimé ne pas être née pour vivre ce qui va suivre.

Une immense boule, irrégulière par la forme, fonçait droit sur nous. Maman se leva au même moment et nous étions éblouies par cette lumière aveuglante. Quand l'immense boule tomba sur la mer, il y eut un vacarme tel un millier de troupeaux de Brachiosaures. Soudain, des rafales de vent s'abattaient sur nous, et des boules de feu surgirent du ciel, venant s'écraser à toute vitesse sur nous et aux alentours. Je criais avec Maman, de mes cris de dinosaures et Maman me répondit en rugissant.

\- Cours, Kéziah ! Cours !

Je m'enfuis alors devant elle, regardant de temps à autre derrière moi. Maman avait du mal à me suivre, je continuais de courir de toutes mes forces, des herbivores fuyaient en même temps que nous. Je regardais en même temps le ciel en feu, devenu rouge sombre, qui nous éclaboussait avec ses boules de feu. Un cratère se forma près de moi avec une explosion, je volais alors à toute allure à quelques mètres encore, m'écrasant au sol mais me relevant aussitôt. Je regardais en arrière, Maman n'était plus là. Je m'arrêtais alors, criant son nom, hurlant ma Maman. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner dans un moment pareil. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Un immense tsunami gisait haut comme une montagne devant moi. Je courrais alors en hurlant à pleins poumons mais je fus avalée par le déluge. Puis le noir, le néant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée évanouie. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais sous l'eau. Je paniquais alors de ne pas savoir nager mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je battais des pattes avant et arrière de toutes mes forces, je compris alors que je pouvais respirer sous l'eau, ce qui était un avantage à ma survie actuelle… car des cadavres de nombreux dinosaures gisaient sous l'eau, près de moi ainsi que des troncs d'arbre, des buissons… un véritable chaos. Je remontais à la surface. Par quel miracle, j'étais en vie. Peut-être que ma petite taille m'avais permise de me cacher plus efficacement sous l'eau et ainsi d'éviter les nombreux débris. Je nageais en tirant la langue, j'étais épuisée, mais vivante. En touchant la terre ferme, je me laissais tomber sur le sable bouillant. Mes yeux jaunes pleuraient, j'avais besoin de Maman. Je me relevais avec difficulté et j'appelais.

\- MAMAN ! MAMAN !

Aucune réponse. Je cherchais alors pendant des heures. Le ciel était noir, tout était mort autour de moi. J'avançais doucement en tirant la langue de fatigue. Après des heures de recherche, je tombais sur quelque chose de terrifiant, quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais effacer de ma mémoire. Je retrouvais le bras arraché de ma Maman. Nous étions les deux seules humaines, c'était forcément à elle. Et puis, je parvenais à ressentir le peu d'odeur qui était laissé sur son bras. Maman… Je pleurais. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je secouais la tête, et je hurlais. Puis je regardais autour de moi. Pas une seule vie… Le néant. Tout était saccagé. Une sorte de grain tomba soudain du ciel. Cela me faisait éternuer. De la cendre, pas de la pluie. Je soufflais en reniflant fortement puis je m'allongea en tenant dans mes bras le membre de ma Maman. Je dormis assez longtemps, je pense. Quand je me réveillais, le bras de ma Maman n'était plus là. Je me mettais donc à sa recherche mais je vis avec désespoir un T-Rex affamé et fatigué en train de jouer avec le bras de ma Maman. Sans aucune force pour l'arrêter, je m'enfuis alors en courant, espérant trouver un endroit pour m'abriter du déluge qui commençait à tomber. C'était cette fois de la pluie mais de la pluie boueuse, donc non-buvable. J'avais tellement soif… Je finis par trouver un point d'eau avec de la boue, mais cela ne faisait rien. Dans mon état, épuisée, triste, affamée, je ne pouvais que m'en contenter.

Des mois passèrent sans soleil. Ma peau était devenue toute blanche, mes yeux de jaunes/rouges passaient à bleus, j'avais des rides de fatigue sur mon visage, mes plumes partaient de mon corps, le laissant à moitié nu et j'avais très froid, je m'épuisais de jour en jour et je mangeais très peu, car il n'y avait quasiment pas de nourriture. Comment pouvais-je survivre seule ? L'hiver arrivait et les premières neiges tombaient. C'en était trop pour moi. J'escaladais des dunes enneigées, je marchais sur du verglas. Je voyais des cadavres de dinosaures n'ayant pas survécus en train de geler. Et honnêtement, je pensais que ça allait être bientôt mon tour. Un soir, le vent, la neige, l'hiver glacial eurent raison de moi. Maman, Papa… Je m'en vais vous rejoindre, je vis mes dernières minutes. J'étais allongée sur la neige, la bouche aux crocs aiguisés entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos. Je respirais faiblement. La neige me recouvrait jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus rien. Puis ce fut le noir total. Je ne pouvais plus ni penser, ni bouger. Je crois que j'avais gelé et que j'étais en train de mourir… Mes yeux étaient fermés, sans doute pour toujours.


End file.
